Aging Immortal
by Angiesheep
Summary: Told from Renesmee POV, what happens when it's time for her to stop aging, and she doesn't? Seven years after the ending of Breaking Dawn,thid FANFIC seals the fate of BAE and all the other characters
1. Death amongst others

**authors notes: sorry if I've been confusing people, I'm a noob so you'll have to forgive me. This takes place (as it says) 7 years after Renesmee is born. Someone dies in this chapter, but you'll have to wait to find out who. There are small clues if you read carefully, so look out for them.**

**I'll but chapter 2 up soon enough. Sorry for the confusion!**

Everyone was sad up to a point that it was possible to cry. After 7 years of being part of the Cullen family, nothing this bad had happened. I couldn't imagine what everyone else was feeling, and I had known her the shortest.

"Renesmee," My mother, Bella called. She looked like she was about to cry, but I knew she couldn't, "Come here."

I walked up to her, giving her a giant hug. This was all new to me. I could stop aging at any minute, because I was up to my maturity physically.

"It's ok," I cringed, trying not to cry. Just because my parents couldn't, I'd discovered, I could.

"How did this even happen?" She wept, looking down at the grave, "How could she just have let herself die?"

"Mom, it'll be ok," I whispered, trying to reassure her. At that moment Edward's cool hand wrapped around my mom's waist, and he held her gently. I let go, feeling their intention to be alone together, and walked drowsily to the tree in the distance.

I could tell Jacob was waiting for me there, I could sense his heat and his heartbeat before I was even close to him. As soon as he turned his head, he saw me and came up to me with a clutching hug.

"Ness," he whispered into my ear. I still wasn't used to him calling me the loch ness monster, but I guess he agreed after my complaining. He hadn't changed at all, not even one crinkle in his perfect russet forehead. He was almost thirty and couldn't even pass for someone over twenty, if it wasn't for his height.

"I'm fine," I shrugged, even though I was sobbing. I didn't bother to hold back in front of him, and simply wept. He was so warm against my skin, it burnt. Even through his suit-which he was bulging out of because of his height-he was warm. I rested my head on his chest, and closed my eyes. Everything had been so hectic in the past few weeks that I hadn't actually had the time to relax or rest.

We stood for awhile, until I finally felt Jacob loosen his grip. I could've easily pulled him off me, but I hadn't told him about my acquired strength, it was easier for him if I was more human.

"Thank you," I wiped a tear away with my sleeve and tried to smile.

"For what?"

"For just being here. It well...must be hard to be around me so much, constantly putting up with the stink of us."

He looked at me as if I was insane, "You don't stink. It's not hard at all, I love you."

I took his hand, and showed him the first time he said those words. _I love you. _It had felt like years ago, when it was merely days ago.

He tried to laugh, but he could sense how sad I was. It didn't matter to him, that I was a vampire human mutant, and that I was part of his enemy.

He pulled me along to where all the Quileute boys were. Each one looking exactly as they had when I was an infant, all trapped in time. Quil was holding the tiny hand of Claire, who couldn't be older than ten at most, and all the others were in the arms of their loved ones. I sensed that they didn't really know what to feel, or what they could do. They honestly were sorry about the recent events that had lead to her death, and since they werewolf/vampire allegiance had strengthened because of my birth, they had become great friends of ours. I remembered the days where Bella, Edward and I would visit Emily and Sam at their place, and somehow stay for dinner, even though I was the only one who ate.

I noticed Jacob still had my hand, and was nodding in agreement.

"Hey guys," I greeted, as they all nodded in acknowledgement. They followed behind me as I lead them to a long row of seats. They all sat down carefully, and all was still quiet.

With the seating of the Quileute's, everyone was formed in their positions. Everyone sat down, including the humans who had no idea; Grandpa Charlie, Mike, Angela, Ben. The nomads were also here, along with the Denali clan; Garrett, Kate, along with the others from Denali, and Zaphrina also came along with Benjamin.

It was silent, and the eight remaining Cullen's took their place behind the microphone and stand. Jacob stood beside me, and put his hand on the small of my back to offer me support.

I held his hand and used my entire grip to stop myself from crying again. I heard a snap and knew I must've broken something. But he still held my hand as if nothing had happened to comfort me. I was so lucky to have him; I knew I didn't deserve it.

We couldn't believe she had simply died.


	2. Aquired Skills

**Authors Note: So I've finally posted the second chapter. No need to flood my inbox demanding it lol. Thanks for all your reviews and responses, much appreciated.**

It was silent, and then announcer proceeded with his speech.

"_Welcome all to this unfortunate event."_

My mind was dreary throughout; I didn't really listen to anything people were saying.

"_We hope you all take this occasion as a celebration of life."_

It was hard enough facing the humiliation of standing in front of over 30 mourning people. Jacob gently squeezed my hand whenever I accidently let a thought slip, and he would actually realise how bad it was. Esme was crying in quite weeps, and Carlisle looked worse than any tear could bestow amongst his perfect face.

"_We are all gathered here today, to mourn the loss of one we truly loved..."_

I looked around at the audience; Leah actually looked upset instead of her usual bitter self. Claire looked pretty upset, and I knew she was wise beyond her years, much like myself. Every person there was a shadow of black silhouettes, of the people they used to be. At this point in time, no one could have expected her to die.

I honestly didn't even think it was possible- she had all of us protecting her, and the wolves included. I looked over at Jacob, and he winced. He must've caught my thought, but I didn't even think he'd blame himself.

"_She was a great person, who carried beauty, grace and intelligence..."_

He managed to speak for another fifteen minutes, and I felt annoyed that he didn't even know who she was, yet he had to honour of making the speech. Carlisle walked up to the stand, and started speaking. I tried to listen to him this time, but words were still words, and weren't coming together in sentences.

They lowered the coffin, which even though we knew was empty, carried down all our sorrows.

"I'll miss you-- " I whispered, but a loud roaring cut me off. Damn thunder.

It had been raining like crazy for the past few days, and the thunder was worse. It was loud enough to drown out my thoughts, up to a point where even Jacob couldn't hear me. Each crackle made the earth underneath us shudder like it was a message from the dead. I shuddered at the thought, as all of us took shelter in the small glasshouse of the cemetery owner.

A quiet mumble began to erupt as we all finally entered the house. It was stuffy and the air tasted dead, like no one had been in the area for awhile.

The stagnant air slowly began to blow swiftly around as everyone took breathes. It was strange having such heightened senses when I was still human. They weren't as strong but it made me feel a lot more relatable to my mother, father and the other somewhat perfect Cullen family. I breathed in; inhaling every different scent in the room- it was a lot easier now we were all in a confined area, as opposed to the blowing wind outside.

Mike smelt funny, like bleach mixed with wood, but it was tolerable, the others were mixes of oak and various wildlife and nature, but it was hard to differentiate the individual with my mere half breed senses.

The thunder crackled around us impossibly louder, and I winced with each blow to the shaking ground. I could tell Edward was impatient about waiting inside when the funeral hadn't been fully completed; it was insulting on her grave. All the Cullen's and wolves could've strolled outside with ease, but we knew it would be idiotic to reveal our strength in front of so many witnesses. I touched Edwards arm, showing him that I honestly didn't care. _We were planning on moving anyway weren't we? This was the only reason our plans were postponed._

Edward mumbled something obviously inaudible to the human ear, "We simply cannot leave her here. It would be disgusting to bury the corpse and run away."

I nodded, feeling foolish for suggesting it. Yes, I was wise beyond my years, but I still had much to learn in comparison to the youngest of the Cullen's and wolves.

I leant against Jacob's broad shoulder, closing my eyes. Today was not the day for a thunderstorm to be happening, of all days, why this particular one? I couldn't stand to have this dragged on longer than necessary, I couldn't bear being so down about things.

I grabbed the handle of the door, as I pulled effortlessly, I tried made it look as if it were a struggle with the wind. I finally managed to open the smallest gap, and a large gush of wind came blowing in. I didn't care though, this was meant to be her day. A day to honour the one we loved, to one I couldn't even utter her name because it hurt so much.

I pushed past all the wind that stung against my face, and with that, slowly dragged my feet along to go stand beside her ruined grave. I could see the chairs toppled around messily, and the slow build up of sand on her gravestone. _Disgraceful._

"_May you rest in peace._

_Greatest help, more than ever known—"_

I stood there until I couldn't feel myself breathing, until I forgot about everything around me, and was reminded by the heat radiating off Jacob who was cautiously approaching me from behind. He stood behind me, sensing that I didn't want any consolidation.

Even though, eventually, the sky slowly cleared in the smallest of fractions, and the chirping birds were now audible, I knew that unlike the nature around us, _We could never go back to the way things were._

**well that was it, hope you enjoyed it more than a dragging LOST episode, lmao. **

**Yes, I've noticed my chapters are pretty short, but it's more of a short story, plus I like it that way. (easier to read IMO)**


	3. Guest

**thanks so much for your great response!! It's made my day that people around the world have given me some of their time to read my fanfiction! **

**I suppose you must be wondering where Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie are? They've been left out for a reason which you'll find out in time. the whole point of this is to keep you guessing, so certain things are definitely in there and excluded for reasons.**

**You guys seemed confused about whats going on! sorry if i dont make sense! At the moment, all you know is someone has died, and I haven't mentioned who. This is on purpose, to keep you guessing. Some things won't make sense, but all will be revealed in time!**

I woke up not remembering how I got to the perfectly neat bed I was lying on. It was a sunny day, and my room illuminated with every ray of light shining through it from the clear glass wall. I could hear Jacob's tired heartbeat outside my room, and the thought of him worrying about me made me smile in the worst circumstances.

"I'm awake," I mumbled in the quietest of voices, knowing he could've heard me get up anyway.

With that, the door slowly swung open, and Jacob stumbled into the room and sat onto my bed. He looked extremely tired, this time he would be convincing for his real 30-something "Yesterday was rough, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I lied, "Really, stop worrying about me. Just sleep, I'll come and get you later."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him down so he was lying in the centre of my bed. It still wasn't big enough, Jacob's feet dangled off the edges.

I reluctantly got ready for the day, using the bathroom Carlisle had built in for me. I had such a great life; I just couldn't believe I was still in a dodgy mood.

I found Jacob snoring away, not having moved at all since I had left him. I honestly did not want to leave this room, everything inside was perfect.

I gently sat down at the head of the bed, watching Jacob. He must've sensed me there, because just as I sat comfortably, he opened his eyes open and jumped up wearily.

"Go back to sleep," I whispered, curling into a ball and pulling the blanket over my knees.

"I can't" he grumbled, "You're watching me."

I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob was wise beyond his years, amazingly special, yet some aspects of him were nothing more than child-like.

I fell forward to rest my head against his chest, listening to his fluttering heartbeats react towards me. They were so frantic it was adorable.

"Fine," I sighed, "We'll _both_ go to sleep."

I was sure I was pushing it, but I honestly didn't care. At the precise moment, all my pain and worries evaporated. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts take over me, Jacob sharing every one of them. He rested his hand on my shoulder lightly, and finally fell asleep.

I couldn't sleep throughout. It was too distracting having Jacob by my side at such a close proximity. I settled with watching him for a good four hours until my neck started craning under the pressure of his lazy hand on my shoulder.

Eventually, my thoughts on the recent death resurfaced, and I couldn't deal with it at this moment. I abruptly removed contact with Jacob, sparing him from my depressing thoughts.

"Jacob," I whispered, stopping myself from hitting him.

"...Yes?" He mumbled, out of it.

"Could you take me somewhere?" I touched him for the slightest second, telling him exactly where I wanted to go, and then distanced myself so my thoughts couldn't be leaked.

He hesitated, sensing my distant attitude, "Sure. But...are you sure?"

"Of course I am. What do you mean, _am I sure?"_

"What I meant was, Are you ok?" He muttered, "I know something is up, tell me."

At that point I knew exactly what he'd do, but I was quicker. I turned around, jumped out of bed and opened the window in lightning speed. I was on the third floor, but I was confident I could make it. Without another second's thought, I jumped out and ran as fast as my legs could take me.

I was in the silent heart of the forest for what must've been less than minutes, when I heard a stealthy run approach me. I kept going, not caring at all what Jacob thought; just right now he couldn't touch me.

I convinced myself I was doing this for the better, but seeing Jacob tired to keep up with me was painful. But it didn't matter, I was human to an extent, and he knew that. Eventually I would tire out and he'd inevitably touch me. I just hoped that we got to the gravesite before that happened.

I was close now, I could smell the deceased rotting below. I ran past everything in a blur, and pushed through the gate.

"_Forever a Cullen"_

Her gravestone was encrypted with beautiful gothic font, and every sentence had a double meaning that only we in the know would understand.

"Ness!" Jacob called frantically behind me.

"I honestly can't believe it," I mumbled to myself in shock, "She was beside me. Yet I let her jumped in front to protect me. It was all about me. All this, is purely my fault. All the pain and destruction could've been preventable, if only I had been the one."

I clutched onto myself.

"Ness, it is-- "

"Everyone. Jasper is gone, he left all because of me. Emmett can't even look into my eyes anymore. Carlisle, Bella? Edward? _They all cannot bear the sight of me."_

This time Jacob didn't listen. He stood right in front of me, blocking my vision of her grave. I tried to push past him, but he grabbed me in a giant hug.

"Let go Jacob." I asked, my voice still distant. He was speaking loudly, almost yelling, yet my thoughts were drowning him out.

He was still talking, but all I could focus on was the grave right in front of me. I didn't want to, but I used my full grip and pulled his arms away from my back. I heard a shattering crack and guilt strings were pulling against me. I stared at the grave, until something blurry caught 

my eye. It was definitely a vampire, something so inexplicably fast couldn't be animal or man. I stared into the forest, but my half-human vision was no way need advanced enough to catch the thing out there. It was moving swiftly though, coming right towards us.

"Someone's coming," I whispered, voice full of panic.

I stood protectively in front of Jacob, while his yelps of pain were suddenly louder and louder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I kept repeating, but everything still felt like a dream, like I was on the verge of waking up, and the reality would never set in.

"It's, no-nothing," he stumbled, breathless. Ok, now I really did feel bad. After all that I did to him, _he was still not faulting me?_

Was there something wrong with him?

I ripped off the sweater I was wearing and tied it around Jacob's arm. Hopefully he'd heal straight for once, since I hurt him, I thought it'd be good to spare him the pain of re-breaking those bones if they healed improperly.

With a sudden swift movement, a branch was crushed under the mysterious person's weight, and then they finally revealed themselves.

It was silent, and I had been shocked speechless.

"_Holy cow_," was all Jacob could say.

**Well that was it. There are more clues to keep you up at night about lol. Chapter four will be up next week or so, so please stay tuned! **


	4. Closet

**A/N: YAY I've finished chapter 4. This was really hard since recently I've been extremely unwell, but I hope you enjoy it!  
**

"JASPER?" I squinted, making sure I wasn't just delusional.

Of course it was him, his blond hair was shaggy and messy, and he looked like a complete mess. His clothes were frayed, and the shadows under his golden eyes were darker than ever.

"Renesmee." He acknowledged, looking uncomfortable. I didn't blame him. After all, it was my fault.

Jacob was silent, I could only hear his repressed panting in the distant.

"You've come back," I muttered.

"Don't tell Carlisle," Jasper warned, jumping in front of my words, "I won't be staying."

"But you've come to visit her." I sighed, "We should leave you alone."

I grabbed Jacob's good arm, and dragged him along the forest floor.

After we were a good distance away from jasper, I stopped my apparently painful dragging.

"I'm so terribly sorry Jacob Black," I cringed.

This time, Jacob did something I completely did not expect. _He laughed._

"Really Ness," he continued lightly, "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

I pouted. _Yes, I actually pouted, _And tried to look angry, "Let's just get home, you fool."

We spent the next four hours getting home at a human pace because I couldn't just leave Jacob to get across Forks with a broken arm. Plus, he might've been delusional.

As we looked for the bus stop, the only thing I could think about was Jasper's distant voice, and how he couldn't even look neither Jacob nor me in the eye. It was excruciating to see the torture in his eyes.

"Really, this is healing properly," He reassured as we took seats at the back of the bus, "I can't feel it now!"

"Could you just stop loving me for three seconds?" I commented, feeling aggravated, "Just be angry at me for once! I don't deserve your eternal servitude!"

I punched his good arm, but this time gently so I wouldn't inflict anymore pain. I despised him for loving me so much, but in return I could only be more selfish.

He stopped smiling- thank god- and looked at me seriously, "You _know_ that will never happen."

"No, I don't," I remarked, a little too bitter than intended.

Underneath it all though, I knew I did know. I'd accepted this situation between us for what seemed like a long time ago, and it didn't matter if it was friend, father, son, brother, he would always unconditionally love me.

I sighed-something I had been doing a lot lately- and relaxed a little. But before I could even close my eyes we were at the right stop. We both lingered off the bus onto the endless highway the bus was driving on, then looked for the particular spot where we usually entered the house.

"I'm sure Edward will know Jasper came over for a visit," I whispered, "But we have to try our best to keep it from him. I own him at least that."

Jacob hesitated, but I knew that he inevitably would follow my command, "..ok, if you think so."

"Think about the day I was born, or something else Edward would rather not remember."

He grinned cheekily and then replied, "Got it."

With that, he squeezed his eyes shut and followed me with his senses. I walked along the thick undergrowth as I focused hard on the giant closet that been installed into my room a year ago. We had finally moved out of the cottage-outgrowing it of course- and moved into the Cullen residence.

There were so many brands I didn't even remember the names of, this was sure to stop Edward from picking my thoughts.

I stumbled through the door, dragging my dirt covered shoes with me- Esme wouldn't be happy about this. Jacob, having only one arm working also struggled to keep clean, and his jeans were stained with dirt.

"Carlisle," I called, seeing him emerge from the staircase, "We have a...situation here."

He stared at Jacobs arm wrapped in my sweater, "I see."

"I sort of overreacted, and well...we don't need to get into details."

"I think it's actually healed correctly, doc." Jacob smiled.

I ignored him, "Where is everyone?"

"They're all out," he seemed hesitant to tell me, "They've gone to visit the grave."

Panic coursed through my veins, and I was debating with myself if I should tell Carlisle about who I had seen today. He surely would understand my need to keep Jaspers secret, but he wanted his son back more than anyone. I clutched onto Jacob's hand, trying to ask him indiscreetly. After a few moments he nodded, and I was sure Carlisle already suspected something.

"Would you like to tell me what is going on?" he spoke with suspicion.

I rested my hand on his shoulder, and it seemed like the pictures were shocking him as they surged through his mind. He moved back in small steps, but finally opened his eyes.

I showed him how much it was up to me not to tell anyone, and the desperation Jaspers plead held.

"I see the importance in the situation Renesmee." Carlisle replied in an authoritive manner, "You can rely on me not to push the situation. I know how much this one favour means to 

you, even though I want my son back dearly, it's right to let him make his own choices. Thank you for informing me."

"Please Carlisle," this time I was the one pleading, "Do not tell anyone. I know it'll hurt you not to tell Esme, but she'll surely take action. And we need to be careful of our thoughts around Edward."

"I understand. Now let's take a look at your arm Jacob."

I couldn't believe how easy it was to help convince Carlisle, but I was sure he pitied me. The next few hours were spent examining Jacob's arm, and Carlisle took a few x-rays. Turns out it was a pretty clean heal, except for one break that was forced out of shape. I let the room as Carlisle had to perform the re-breaking. I didn't want to leave Jacob, but I was instructed to go as far as possible in the small area of the mansion. I suppose they were sparing me the pain of seeing Jacob in so much pain because of me, but even in the distance, I could hear his screams as Carlisle broke his bones. Each yell, each profanity Jacob uttered sent guilt shocking through me, as if Kate were around.

It was finally quiet, so I managed to walk back into Carlisle's office. I felt lightheaded, but when I peeked through the door, Jacob appeared to be fine. He was chatting away to Carlisle about something I couldn't understand.

"Are you ok?" I asked guiltily.

"Ness, seriously, this has happened heaps of times. I'm used to it."

I struggled for words, "but you were...Yelling...And swearing."

At that exact second, we all heard the Volvo approaching in the far off distance.

I panicked, trying to remember my closet yet again, "Hurry guys. Think of something."

We all winced to concentrate, then opened our eyes soon later. I clenched my hands then opened them simultaneously, then shook them in an attempt to relax. I quickly grabbed one 

of Carlisles medical books on his giant shelf as a backup. Jacob was now humming a song, Carlisle was sitting in his seat behind his desk reading the newspaper, and I was focusing on the giant medical encyclopaedia I held in my hands.

**A/N #2: This chapter is somewhat uneventful, but crucial to the plot as a whole. Yes the deceased hasn't been revealed yet! but please bear with me!  
I don't know when I'll finish the next chapter, because I'm sick, so sorry.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, greatly appreciated!**


	5. Final Curtain

I've been really ill for the past month but have gotten better, so here I leave you with my final statement.

I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story, but I've decided to end it at chapter four. I've updated with the closing sentence, and I will begin writing a **sequel **to this fanfic.

Sorry to everyone who's abit disappointed, but I have afew reasons for this, and I hope that if I explain then it'll make more sense.  
-All along, I never intended for this to be a long winded story. It was meant to be a mystery, which everyone knows can't be dragged out.  
-Extending the first reason, once the death had been revealed there'd be no more story to go on.  
-I have some great idea's for a sequel that will take place some time in the future, but I dont think the overall story would sit right if they were joint together.  
-The ending is left open so if dont want to read my sequel, you can just have your own ending.

So if you all thought it ended on too much of an opening note, please go back and read the ending of chapter four which I will update right after I finish this, and I hope to get your reviews for my new story (which is yet to be typed up :P ) very soon! I can guarantee that I'll eventually tell you who got killed and everything will be explained in the new story.

just a final thankyou for all your awesome reviews, you all rock! xD


End file.
